Oscura Maleza
by Nymphadre
Summary: DRAMIONE La historia narrada transcurre después de la guerra.
1. Prólogo

_La verdad es que esto iba a ser un oneshot, pero esta mañana estaba bastante inspirada y he decidido convertirlo en una historia. Este fragmento lo escribí ayer escuchando epiphany- bts en bucle por cierto. Y también me inspiré un poco en el poema de "la otra copa del brindis" de Mario Benedetti. Espero que os guste._

 **OSCURA MALEZA.**

 **Prólogo.**

Todo parecía estar en calma, todo estaba rodeado de silencio. Y eso Draco lo sabía, lo notaba, era un silencio capaz de tranportar el sonido del reloj de la sala de estar que se encontraba planta de abajo a su propia habitación, capaz de calar el crujido de la madera de los sótanos hasta el segundo piso, era un silencio que resonaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Era la tercera vez que ocurría esa semana, no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Se odiaba a si mismo por ser un cobarde, por su debilidad, por no saber sobre ponerse a su orgullo. Sentía que se asfixiaba en esas cuatro paredes, y ese sentimiento a medida que avanzaba el tiempo se hacía más grande, más pesado. No entendía como su casa se había llegado a convertir en un antro lleno de ratas. No llegaba a comprender como la honorable Mansión Malfoy había llegado a tal punto de decadencia. En su casa habían tenido lugar las fiestas más memorables, magníficas y majestuosas de toda la comunidad mágica y ahora se había convertido en el escenario recurrente de los asesinatos a muggles, mestizos, magos hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre. El joven Malfoy, no había entendido el significado de la lucha hasta que había presenciado la primera muerte de una persona en su casa. En la sala de estar, donde provenía el ruido del reloj al encontrarse toda la casa en una falsa calma. Allí, Lord Voldemort había asesinado a una profesora de su colegio, nunca le había conocido ciertamente, pero había sido testigo de su muerte. Aun recordaba a la mujer pidiendo clemencia, aun recordaba como le había suplicado a su padrino que le salvara, que le ayudara y como Severus Snape había evitado su mirada. Recordaba la voz del Señor Oscuro, nítidamente, como si estuviese pronunciando las palabras en ese momento y recordaba como había tenido que mantener la mirada fija en la barbaridad que se estaba dando a cabo en aquel lugar. Sin moverse, sin expresión en el rostro, impasible, por qué de lo contrario, sabía que su tía Bellatrix se encargaría en castigarle por ser débil y el Señor Tenebroso no podía permitirse tener seguidores débiles, sabía que su tía le habría castigado de la manera más cruel posible pronunciando esas mismas palabras. Por ello Draco intentaba pasar desapercibido, que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, detestaba todo aquello, detestaba las misiones que le encomendaban. Él no era capaz de matar a nadie, ya se había demostrado cuando Él le había encomendado la misión de matar a Dumbledore y como había fallado estrepitosamente. No quería formar parte de esa lucha, los de "su bando" le repudiaban, le veían como un inútil y mal criado niño, y para que engañarse, los del bando contrario opinaban lo mismo. Por ello Malfoy quería desaparecer, irse lejos donde nadie supiese quién era, qué era. Pero todo se había complicado cuando una noche habían llevado a tres presos. Le habían echo llamar y le habían dicho que dijese si aquellos eran sus compañeros del colegio a los que tanto había odiado. Con Ron Weasly y Hermione Granger no habían tenido problema, pero con el tercero de ellos había sido más difícil. Tenía la cara deformada, Draco enseguida supuso que la sabelotodo habría sido la culpable de ello, era una chica lista y sabía que si los mortífagos identificaban a su amigo, sería el fin. Y cuando llevaron al chico arrastras ante él fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, su tía Bellatrix cada vez le preguntaba con más urgencia, con menos amabilidad, si reconocía el rostro, si sabía quien era. Draco observaba los rostros de los tres Gryffindors y podía percibir en ellos el mismo miedo que le acompañaba a él siempre. No recuerda aun como reunió el valor para hablar, las palabras le habían salido solas como por arte de magia. Y lo negó, negó reconocer el rostro de aquel muchacho asustado, negó que aquel chico fuese Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, y no supo si en aquel momento estaba el más consternado por sus palabras o los consternados eran los tres emvalientes/em Gryffindors. Después todo se había desarrollado muy rápido. Y solo recordaba con nitidez a su tía encima de la Gryffindor torturándola. Recordaba a Granger retorciéndose de dolor y llorando, la imagen de la sonrisa diabólica de su tía al grabarle en el brazo a la muchacha las palabras emsangre sucia /emno se le iba a ir nunca de la cabeza. Aun no sabía muy bien como pero al final el trio dorado consiguió escapar de la mansión, todo eso para él había sucedido muy rápido. El caos se había desatado por todas partes en aquel momento. Draco desde entonces no se podía quitar la imagen de la muchacha de la cabeza, quería saber como estaba, donde estaba. Quería saber si la marca de su brazo había desaparecido, si el dolor de la tortura algún día desaparecía de su vida. Y en cierta parte, el joven Slytherin la comprendía, sabia lo que era que le torturasen, sabía lo que era llevar una marca deshonrosa en el brazo. Sabía como se había sentido la chica en aquel horrible momento y de echo en ese instante, Draco Malfoy había sentido como si le estuviesen torturando a él mismo. Nunca había llegado a pensar que en algún momento de su vida, él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, podía llegar a sentirse así en lo que se requería a la Gryffindor. Pero la guerra le había cambiado, ya no era él mismo y pese a que el orgullo por su apellido seguía casi intacto, había empezado a dudar de los ideales que siempre había defendido. Había madurado, había aprendido, pero no de la manera que su familia hubiese deseado. Y en algún recoveco de su mente sabía que la anhelaba a ella, al ser más odiado por su familia y sus ideales. Y como otras noche, empezaba a necesitarla, sabiendo que el futuro era oscura maleza.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.** _**Regreso.**_

Hermione sentía que hacía siglos que no se paseaba por los pasillos del castillo como alumna, se sentía extraña de estar de vuelta. Y a pesar de que no hacía mucho tiempo de la batalla, el colegio se había recuperado de forma drástica. Hermione sabía que la primera cena del año no tardaría en comenzar, pero pese a sentirse como en casa se sentía extraña sin Harry y Ron allí, habían decidido no acabar sus estudios. Privilegios de ser héroes de guerra, Hermione por su parte, rechazó dichos privilegios. Así que en cierto modo, estaba sola. O eso pensaba.

-¿Hermione?¿eres tú verdad?- una voz dulce y cantarina sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Miró donde había venido la voz y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Claro que no estaba sola, allí, aún había gente que la apreciaba y quería tanto como Ron y Harry.

-¡Luna!- exclamó la leona y abrazó fuertemente a la Ravenclaw quien sonrió gozosamente. Detrás de ella estaban Neville y Ginny. Hermione abrazó a sus tres amigos y fue con ellos hacia el gran comedor, olvidando todo lo que habían sufrido, dejándose inundar por la alegría.

Una vez llegaron al gran comedor se separaron de Luna quién se dirigió a su mesa. Y los otros tres se fueron a la mesa de los leones. McGonagall dio el discurso de apertura del nuevo curso y bienvenida a todos los alumnos. Más tarde el sorteo seleccionador terminó de adjudicar a cada alumno de primero en una casa nueva. Pero antes de empezar la cena, la directora volvió a levantarse.

-Estimados alumnos casi se me olvida anunciar a los premios anuales de este año.-Hermione tragó saliva, solo Merlín sabía cuanto había soñado con ese título. Sus amigos la miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y Ginny le guiñó un ojo.- Así que sin más preámbulos, los premios anuales de este año son, Hermione Jane Granger de Gryffindor,- al escuchar su nombre Hermione se quedó atónita. El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y vítores, por que claro, todo el mundo sabía quién era ella y su papel en la guerra. Finalmente la directora tuvo que silenciar a los alumnos para continuar hablando.-y Draco Lucius Malfoy de Slytherin. Disfrutaran de su torre privada como premios anuales de este curso.- Hubo aplausos pero más comedidos, por supuesto que la gente conocía a los Malfoy, una familia de mortífagos que al final habían rechazado a su señor.

Ginny y Neville en un principio, habían celebrado con gran entusiasmo que su amiga fuese premio anual ese año, pero en cuanto escucharon el nombre de su compañero de torre, el rostro se les ensombreció por completo. Hermione ante la visión de sus semblantes sonrío ampliamente y se mostró firme.

-Venga chicos, no me hará nada, sabe que no debería, por como de frágil es ahora mismo su posición en la comunidad mágica.- Sus amigos parecieron relajarse, Hermione, como siempre tenía razón pensaron. Así que volvieron su atención a la comida que había comenzado a aparecer frente a sus narices.

Sería mentira decir que Hermione se había relajado ante sus propias palabras y menos cuando al ver que sus amigos desviaban la atención de ella, esta se giró y encaró la mesa de las serpientes. Y allí, en una esquina, apartado estaba él, con sus ojos fríos, fijos en ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y al ver que no apartaba la mirada se volvió. Durante toda la cena sintió su mirada en la nuca pero no fue capaz de volver a girarse y enfrentarle, como tampoco fue capaz de probar bocado.

* * *

Aunque nunca lo habría admitido, agradecía fervientemente el haber sido nombrado premio anual, era la única forma que le permitía escapar de su sala común, de sus compañeros de casa y no volver a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Aunque le había hastiado que su compañera de torre hubiese resultado ser ella, aunque hubiese sido extraño que no lo hubiese sido. Quién mejor que ella para ser premio anual. Nadie se lo merecía más que ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Pero a pesar de ello, le había producido un profundo fastidio compartir torre con ella. Por ello había decidido que cuando ella estuviese presente, ignorarla, transformarla en un invisible, por odio, por miedo, por que ella era lo que más débil le hacía. Y un Malfoy nunca podía ser alguien débil Por ello caminaba con aires de grandeza tan típicos y elegantes de la aristocracia. Posiblemente su imagen, la imagen de su familia, nunca había estado peor vista hasta ahora, por la guerra, por todo lo ocurrido. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, tenía que seguir siendo un Malfoy, siendo algo grande, ya que era lo que siempre se había esperado de él.

Una vez llegó ante el tapiz que le impedía el paso a su sala común, murmuró la contraseña, _Draco dormiens meam,_ se rió por lo bajo al decirla mientras entraba en la sala común. Olvidando el paralelismo de su nombre y la contraseña, inspeccionó la sala común y como suponía estaba vacío. Se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a subirla, hasta que se encontró dos bifurcaciones, dos puertas, una a cada lado. En la de la izquierda se encontraba grabado su nombre. Pero giró el rostro a la derecha y vio que efectivamente, estaba el nombre de Granger grabado allí también. Sacudió la cabeza y entró al pequeño pasillo que precedía a su habitación, posiblemente la chica de Gryffindor jamás pisaría esa torre sabiendo a quien tenía de compañero. Y ojalá fuese así, solo Draco sabía cuanto le facilitaría a él las cosas.

Una vez entró en el dormitorio, se dejó caer en la cama, sin deshacerse de la capa siquiera y observó su habitación. El platinó, buscó su varita y una vez con ella fuera, empezó a cambiar cosas de su cuarto. Al final, mientras hacía esto se incorporó un poco, pero sin abandonar la cama, para estar más cómodo. Cuando terminó y lo dejó todo a su gusto se encaminó al cuarto de baño que conectaba con su habitación, se duchó y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama. Y justo en ese momento escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose. Se había equivocado, ya la primera noche y su compañera había ido a la torre también a dormir. Draco maldijo en voz baja. Y como tantas otras noche Draco se sumergió en lo que más anhelaba, en el fruto de su sufrimiento y su odio, pero que a su vez, era lo único que podía sacarle de ese agujero negro. Y así, finalmente, se sintió vencido por el sueño.

* * *

Hermione sabía que posiblemente fuese más peligroso dormir en la torre de premios anuales que en la de su casa. Pero no estaba preparada para volver allí, ni para volver a la habitación que solía compartir con sus compañeras de curso y casa. Así que finalmente resignada se dirigió a la torre de premios anuales, antes de llegar al tapiz, observó a su compañero murmurar la contraseña y entrar tras el. Hermione se quedó petrificada y se dirigió corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero una vez que llegó al retrato de La Señora Gorda, se sintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Vamos niña, no tengo todo el día, dime ya la contraseña.-La Señora Gorda le insistió varias veces pero Hermione incapaz, dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente a la torre de premios anuales. Quién la viese, podría jurar que había visto a un fantasma en pena. Una vez llegó tras el tapiz, murmuró la contraseña resoplando. Parecía que la dichosa serpiente la perseguía. Una vez se corrió el tapiz, entró corriendo y se dirigió a su habitación, la cual sin darse cuenta cerró de un portazo. Había ido tan de prisa por miedo de cruzarse con Malfoy que no midió sus fuerzas al cerrar la puerta. Hermione suspiró, no es que tuviese miedo de enfrentarlo, tenía miedo de lo que eso suponía, no quería que se volviesen a abrir heridas recientes causadas por la guerra y tenía el presentimiento que en cuanto tuviese que enfrentarse a él, esas heridas se abrirían de par en par. Hermione se paseó por su cuarto y decidió cambiar varias cosas, sin ser consciente de que su compañero había hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero en distinta habitación, minutos atrás. Se dejó caer rendida, una vez hubo acabado, en la cama y sus pensamientos volaron hasta Ron y Harry al principio, pero terminaron dirigiéndose a _él_ , en su cara de horror cuando fue testigo de como la torturaba su tía Bellatrix y poco a poco los ojos se le fueron cerrando, hasta verse atrapada en un oscuro sueño que a la mañana siguiente no recordaría. Nunca los recordaba, pero siempre se levantaba con el sentimiento de haber vivido algo terrible.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.** ** _Menta, pergaminos y limón._**

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, inquieta y sudorosa. Lo último que recordaba de anoche era haberse tirado en la cama y caer rendida al sueño. Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho que le impedía pensar con claridad. Entornó los ojos e investigó el cuarto donde dormía. Hasta que recordó entrar en la torre de premios anuales. Estaba encima de la cama hecha y con la túnica puesta. Se volvió a recostar en la cama y miró el techo, aún era muy pronto, no había amanecido si quiera. Pero escuchó un portazo y se sobresaltó. Sin darse cuenta todo su cuerpo se había puesto en tensión, se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oreja en ella. Escuchó unos pasos alejándose, el tapiz corriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo. Suspiró pesadamente y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la tensión que había aflorado en todo su cuerpo.  
Hermione, pese a que aun era muy temprano, a penas estaba amaneciendo, no creía que sería capaz de volverse a dormir. Así que decidió darse una larga ducha y olvidarse de todo. Una vez salió de la ducha y se hubo vestido se dirigió a la sala común de la torre. Como había esperado, la sala estaba vacía. Se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea y suspiró pesadamente. No se veía con animos de bajar al Gan Comedor a desayunar con sus amigos. Se quedó allí quieta y cuando creía que solo había estado unos minutos nada más allí se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado más de madia hora. Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a su primera clase del curso, Pociones. A demás esa clase la compartía con varios alumnos de Slytherin. Así que se apresuró a salir de la torre y se encaminó a su aula, cuando llegó, se encontró a Ginny esperándola en la puerta.  
-Vamos Hermione, me tenías preocupada.- La castaña le sonrió falsamente y entró en el aula junto a la pelirroja.- La primera fila ya está cogida, lo siento Hermione

Hermione miró hacia delante y efectivamente, su amiga tenía razón, así que no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en una de las penúltimas filas. Hermione se dio cuenta que, en esa zona, estaban rodeadas de serpientes. Aunque, había notado que ya no existía la tensión que se respiraba en esas casas y parecía que en los primeros cursos empezaba a desaparecer la rivalidad, aun existía un cierto rencor en ambas casa. Un rencor que sobre todo en los alumnos de último curso, cada vez era más latente, más pesado. Hermione se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y al profesor Slughorn hablar.  
-Señor Malfoy, agradecería que llegase un poco más pronto a la próxima clase.- El profesor sonrió amablemente a la joven serpiente, que hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se sentó en la última fila, solo, y justo detrás de Hermione. La castaña tensó totalmente la espalda y dejó escapar un leve suspiro, casi inaudible. Pero el platino lo había notado.

Empezó la clase y vio como Hermione pretendía no prestar atención a su presencia, intentando tomar apuntes en vano. Pero la verdad era que notaba su mirada clavada en la nuca y ese hecho le hacía temblar. Le daba miedo pensar que querría él de ella. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que la noche anterior, cuando les nombraron a ambos premios anuales. Finalmente terminó la clase y Hermione de ninguna de las instrucciones que les había dado el profesor para la poción que tenían que hacer la próxima clase. Ginny la miraba extrañada y más cuando le preguntó el nombre de la poción que Slughorn les había mandado estudiar. Ginny fingió no darse cuénta y contestó despreocupadamente a Hermione y salió con ella del aula hacia su próxima clase.

-Ginny, adelantate tú, me he dejado las plumas, a demás tu tienes adivinación, a mi me toca runas.- Ginny la miró ceñuda, no era normal que Hermione estuviese tan despistada. Pero asintió y con una sonrisa se despidió de la castaña.

Cuando Hermione volvió a salir del aula, también lo hizo un grupito de Slytherins, encabezado por Blasie Zabini, quién empujó descaradamente a la castaña. Hermione le miró furibunda lo que hizo que el cabecilla de las serpientes riese descaradamente, en cuanto lo el resto le siguió el juego.

-Zabini, mira mejor por donde vas.-Le dijo mordazmente la castaña. El moreno le miró con suficiencia y sonrió de una manera tan maqueavólica que dejó helada a la leona.

-Granger, el olor a inmundicia me marea.

-Vaya Zabini, no sabía que ahora tú serías el suplente de Malfoy, no sabía que te gustaba eso de ir de segundón. -La serpiente le miró iracundamente, pero se amilanó ante la visión de su insignia de premio anual. Se retiró seguido de s grupito de lameculos con paso airado. Pero en su mente palpitaba una advertencia, eso no se iba a quedar así. Granger se enteraría de quién era Blasie Zabini.

* * *

Draco había sido testigo de lo ocurrido entre Granger y Zabini al terminar la clase de pociones. Y no podía ocultar lo molesto que estaba de todo lo ocurrido. Malfoy, desde que había terminado la guerra, se había vuelto un lobo solitario, había perdido su grupo de amigos, si es que los podía llamar así, a causa de haber perdido su estatus. A demás era considerado un mortífago o un traidor según del lado que se viese. Por ello desde que había llegado a Hogwarts no había hablado prácticamente con nadie, ni tenía la intención de hacerlo. Pero mientras iba a su clase de herbología, había escuchado cómo dos alumnas de hufflepuff hablaban entre ellas del encontronazo que había tenido su viejo compañero con la premio anual. Draco no soportaba a la insufrible sabelotodo de Hermione por que era peligrosa para él. Draco no soportaba a Blasie Zabini por qué era una persona patética que se creía que usurpando su lugar como Príncipe de Slyterin sería alguien a quien temer. Pero Draco le sacaría de su error, o había ningún Príncipe de Slytherin y al platino, le costó mucho en darse cuenta. El peso de tal título era demasiado pesado para un crío de 18 años, era demasiado pesado para cualquier persona. Ser Príncipe de Slytherin solo significaba muerte, y el mismo se dio cuenta cuando en quinto curso el Señor Oscuro le mandó que matase a Dumbledore. Lo sintió cuando tras convertirse en mortífago nada cambió a mejor, si no todo lo contrario. Lo sintió con cada tortura, dada o recibida, con cada misión o encargo. Y si Zabini quería ser Príncipe de Slytherin, lo sería, pero tendría que pagar un precio, y el mismo Draco Malfoy se encargaría de que fuese así.

La joven serpiente se encaminó a la biblioteca, sabía que estaría vacía, era el primer día de clase. Solo un loco iría a la biblioteca el primer día de clase y por ello era el mejor lugar para Draco. Silencioso, solitario. Un lugar en el que solo cabía el ruido de sus pensamientos. Pero cuando llegó allí, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. La biblioteca no estaba vacía. Ella se encontraba allí, en una mesa apartada. Habría pasado desapercibida para cualquiera, pero no para él. Su subconsciente la busca siempre, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier rincón. Y siempre, siempre la encontraba. Por ello, cuando la vio allí, ajena a todo, acariciando la sus labios con una de sus plumas en un rictus de silenciosa concentración, se odió a si mismo. Se odió por la calidez que sintió en el pecho al verla y sobre todo, la odió a ella. La odió por su forma de fruncir el ceño cada vez que leía algo que la desconcertaba. La odió por su forma de recogerse el pelo dejando mechones sueltos. La odió por que en lo más profundo de su ser, no la odiaba, la ansiaba con ira, con rabia, con desesperación. Y es le asustaba.

Draco se sentó en la mesa más alejada a la de ella, de tal manera que la leona no fuese capaz de verle, pero él a ella sí. Cogió un libro cualquiera y fingía que leía atentamente, pero realmente la vigilaba a ella. Vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos y los memorizaba uno a uno. Se alimentaba de ella, lejos, en la oscuridad. Draco vio como la chica suspiraba pesadamente, y se apoyaba en su mano, dándose por vencida. Y vio como poco a poco caía rendida en un profundo sueño. La serpiente luchó contra la necesidad que sintió de ir a por ella y llevársela, lucho contra sí mismo, odiándose por ella. Pero, desde el principio, sabía que era una batalla perdida. Lentamente se levantó y observó a su alrededor, no había nadie, ni siquiera la bibliotecaria. Estaban ellos dos solos. Solos. Y decidió acercarse, poco a poco Conforme se acercaba pudo ver como ella fruncía el ceño y movía la boca en sueños. Sueños que no parecían ser un paseo por un camino de rosas, más bien lo contrario. Cuando llegó a una distancia prudencial a ella se quedó quieto, tanteando el terreno. Pero ella parecía no enterarse de nada. Así que finalmente alargó la mano y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Cuando hizo esto, el ceño de la leona que hasta entonces había estado fruncido, se relajó. Vio como suspiraba suavemente y se relajaba. Draco sintió que la calma inundaba su ser y le dieron ganas de estrellar su puño en la mesa. No entendía por que ella. Por que ella le hacía sentir así, y le perturbaba. Retiro lentamente la mano de su cara permitiéndose recorriéndola suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, pero al ver que los parpados de la chica empezaban a temblar se largó de allí apresuradamente, dejándola sola.

Hermione abrió los ojos pesadamente, desorientada. Juraría que alguien le había tocado, que alguien le había acariciado la cara suavemente. Y ese alguien olía a menta, pergaminos y limón. Hermione miró por toda la biblioteca, buscando al dueño de ese olor pero no lo encontró.


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola!Muchas gracias Maruvta y Luna White 29 por los reviews! Me ha alegrado mucho que os vaya gustando. Y con lo de Zabini, sí, va a dar muchos problemas jeje. Y con Draco y Hermione aun tengo muchas cosas sin definir, pero son más bien del final de la historia, así que aun tengo tiempo para comerme la cabeza jajaj. Espero que os guste también este capítulo. Un besito muy grande !

 **Capítulo 3.** ** _Primeros roces_**

Hacía ya un mes de que habían empezado las clases y Draco Malfoy no veía el día de que acabasen. Le hastiaba estar rodeado de gente indeseable y sin clase. Le exasperaba la presencia de su antiguo camarada Blasie. Y le parecía insoportable la idea de tener que compartir durante todo el año la torre de premios anuales con la perfecta perfecta Hermione Granger. Aunque durante todo ese mes jamás habían coincidido en la sala común de la torre. Básicamente por que Granger solo se acercaba a la torre a dormir y por ello el platino se había hecho rey y señor de la torre. Y allí estaba, en su lugar favorito del castillo, sentado en un sofá verde botella -prácticamente idéntico al que solía sentarse en la sala común de Slytherin- situado en frente de la chimenea. Se encontraba leyendo un libro de pociones que el profesor Slughorn les había recomendado para pasar bien los EXTASIS. Y es que Draco por mucho que lo odiase, no tenía otra cosa más que hacer que estudiar, y maldita sea, cada vez se parecía más a la sabelotodo comelibros de Granger y eso le fastidiaba sobre manera. A veces, cuando estaba tan exhausto de leer o estudiar, cogía su escoba y salía a volar por los alrededores del castillo. Y seguramente ese era su momento favorito del día, cuando todo dejaba de existir, cuando -aunque fuese por unos minutos- abandonaba la realidad. Y dejaba de ser Draco Malfoy el exmórtifago o el traidor. Y se convertía en lo que era, un simple joven.

Aunque la verdad era que Draco le estaba cogiendo el gusto a eso de estudiar, sobretodo si se trataba de pociones. Aunque sabía que jamás su padre le permitiría trabajar de ello, por eso a veces ni se lo replanteaba. Y es que a la gente, se le olvidaba que Malfoy también tenía sueños y metas imposibles. Pero sus errores y su apellido pesaban mucho. Y lo que se esperaba de él era muy diferente a lo que él deseaba. Y allí sentado sumergido en su lectura, a Draco se le pasó el tiempo volando y no se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Si lo hubiese hecho haría ya rato que se hubiese subido a su habitación. Pero ya fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su error, el tapiz se descorrió y apareció una figura femenina tras el. Inmóvil la vio quedarse pasmada de verle a él allí leyendo un libro de pociones. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer. Y Malfoy se sentía inútil ante aquella situación y eso le hacía enfurecer.

Hermione percibió como la mirada de la serpiente se volvió más dura y fría de lo normal y podía imaginarse que estaba pensando él. Hermione decidió que era el momento de arreglar aquella situación. Utilizando toda la valentía que había visto en ella el sombrero seleccionador, avanzó hasta situarse delante del Slytherin y extendió su mano. Que quedó a la altura de la serpiente, que la miró levantando una ceja.

-Malfoy, creo que ha llegado el momento de que hagamos una tregua.- Hizo una pausa esperando la reacción del platino, pero no pasó nada y eso a Hermione la exasperó más.- No podemos seguir así, yo también tengo derecho en utilizar esta sala y estoy harta de que tengamos que evitarnos.- Malfoy soltó una carcajada y se puso en pie haciendo retroceder unos pasos a Hermione que no bajó la mano en ningún momento.

-Sabelotodo, ¿Pretendes que te estreche la mano y que a partir de esta estúpida tregua seamos amiguitos iseparables? Por que si eso es lo que quieres te ahorro el esfuerzo,- Draco hizo una breve pausa y se aproximó al rostro de la morena mirándola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Y cuando estuvo a milímetros de su cara susurró- eso nunca va a suceder- Y tan pronto dicho esto, echó a Hermione a un lado y cogiendo su libro de pociones subió a su habitación dejando atrás a una Hermione pasmada.

Hermione se quedó estática por dos cosas. La primera razón era que sencillamente no se esperaba esa reacción. Y la segunda fue su olor. Malfoy olía a menta, pergaminos y limón. Y eso la perturbaba, era imposible. No podía ser él. Malfoy jamás la acariciaría mientras duerme de ese modo tan delicado y dulce... y placentero.

La morena sacudió la cabeza y pronto la rabia empezó a inundar su cuerpo. Quién se cría que era él para decirle aquello y actuar así. Hermione subió las escaleras cabreada y cuando entró en su dormitorio cerró de un portazo. Esto no iba a quedar así o no.

 _Malfoy se te ha acabado la tranquilidad de la que has gozado hasta ahora_ , pensó Hermione. O sí, se arrepentiría de lo que había dicho esa noche.

* * *

Hermione había desarrollado un plan para fastidiar a Malfoy, y es que, la chica sabía que la serpiente se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la torre. Y Hermione, haría todo lo posible por romper totalmente con su tranquilidad, hasta el punto de que por desesperación él volviese a ella suplicándole por la tregua. LO que no sabía Hermione es que Malfoy no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Así que después de comer, Hermione siguó a Malfoy y cuando estuvo segura de que entraba en la torre espero un rato para entrar ella detrás. La morena encontró al joven sentado en el mismo sofá que la noche anterior, tenía la corbata aflojada y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado. Leía un libro de pociones y de vez en cuando se pasaba una mano por el pelo. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Hermione carraspeó un poco y se sentó en su mismo sofá y comenzó su propia lectura. Malfoy levantó su vista del libro que estaba leyendo y la miró con hastio.

-Granger me podrías decir que cojones estas haciendo- Hermione sonrío por dentro y le miró con cara de estar desconcertada.

-¿Malfoy es que resulta que ahora estas ciego?¿Acaso no lo ves? Estoy leyendo un libro.- Malfoy rió sonoramente.

\- Sabelotodo, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

-No Malfoy, no lo se.- Hermione se encogió de hombros e ignorándole volvió otra vez su vista en el libro.- Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada.

-Tienes cinco segundos para levantarte y largarte de aquí.- Hermione habló pero no apartó la mirada del libro, no quería que viese su cara de triunfo y estropease todo su plan. Malfoy era astuto y tenía ir con cuidado, no podía pillarla cuando a penas acababa de empezar todo su plan. Eso machacaría su orgullo Gryffindor.

-Hurón, por si no lo recuerdas esta torre me pertenece tanto como a ti. Tengo el mismo derecho que tú de sentarme aquí.- Dijo esto mientras se acomodaba más en el sofá. Malfoy volvió a fulminarla con la mirada. Odiaba estar allí, tan cerca de ella pero su orgullo no le permitía levantarse y largarse de allí. Eso sería rebajarse y no podía ceder, no ante ella. Resopló y decidió intentar ignorarla y seguir leyendo. Pero le resultaba imposible. Podía notar su calor, su cercanía. A veces su brazos se rozaban cuando ella pasaba de página y eso le perturbaba. Él era incapaz de leer, llevaba ya más de diez minutos en la misma página. A veces la escuchaba suspirar o murumurar palabras repitiéndolas varias veces, como si las estuviese memorizando. No podía entender como podía estar leyendo tan tranquila a su lado. Finalmente exasperado se levantó del sofá y se largo de allí murmurando.

-Jodida Granger.

En cuanto desapareció Hermione sonrió triunfante. Había conseguido su primera victoria. Granger 1- Malfoy 0.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. _Enemigos y nuevas alianzas_**

Draco había pasado una semana horrible. Al chico se le acabó la paz y la tranquilidad desde que a Granger se le cruzaron los cables y decidió invadir la torre. Cada vez era más molesta y ruidosa, aunque muchas veces simplemente se sentaba en alguno de los sofás y leía. Pero su mera presencia era suficiente para perturbar a Draco. A veces intentaba intimidarla pero nada la acobardaba, siempre le respondía de vuelta. Por ello, no era de extrañar que el Slytherin estuviese de un humor de perros esa semana.

Iba caminando por los pasillos y a pesar de caminar rápido, no había perdido ese toque tan aristocrático que convertía en únicos sus andares. Unos niños de Hufflepuff que iban hablando no le vieron y casi tropiezan con él. Draco les fulminó con la mirada y acto seguido salieron huyendo de allí, pero no sin que antes Draco les hubiese restado varios puntos a su casa. Draco salió al exterior a volar un rato, necesitaba despejarse. Pero cuando lo hizo presenció una escena desagradable. Estaban Granger, Weasley y Longbotton y los tres se enfrentaban a Zabini y su grupito de lame culos. En cuanto Draco lo vió, le dieron ganas de romper su escoba en dos, no tenía humor para enfrentarlos a todos. No, esa tarde no.

Así que se dio media vuelta y cuando se iba a ir escuchó al moreno hablar y estuvo a punto de girarse y lanzarle una maldición tras otra. Pero la sabelotodo implacable se le adelantó. Draco siguió su camino, arrepintiéndose de lo que había estado apunto de hacer. Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos, intentando calmarse, pero esta vez, no se dirigía a la torre de premios anuales. Iba rumbo a las mazmorras, a la sala común de Slytherin. En cuanto murmuró la contraseña y entró en ella, todos sus compañeros de casa se quedaron atónitos mirándole. Algunos le miraban con odio, otros con temor y solo una persona en toda la sala le miraba con curiosidad Draco sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Acaso no me echabais de menos?- Draco siguió andando y se paró enfrente de su sofá favorito, ese en el que siempre se solía sentar en sus viejos tiempos. Se desplomó en él y conjuró la escoba para que se dirigiese a su habitación. Y empezó a observar a todo el mundo en la sala común, con la varita jugando entre sus dedos. Y se sentó a esperar a Blasie Zabini. Draco sabía que posiblemente era un suicidio lo que estaba haciendo, no contaba con ningún apoyo. Su única protección era la insignia de premio anual que llevaba en el pecho y sabía que por ello ninguno de su casa le había echo nada desde que había entrado en la sala común. Pero también sabía que eso a Blasie Zabini le traía sin cuidado, lo que ponía las cosas más interesantes.

Draco había empezado a aburrirse allí quieto esperando, así que se dedicó a atormentar a la gente que había en la sala común con hechizos tontos. A uno se le caía un libro de las manos, otro se tropezaba con un obstáculo invisible... Pero finalmente, escuchó las risas de Zabini y su grupito de perritos falderos. En cuanto le vieron se pararon en seco. Zabini miró a donde estaban mirando sus compañeros y pronto cambió el semblante y endureció más la mirada.

-Vaya Blasie,- Draco arrastraba las palabras mientras hablabla.- cuanto tiempo sin coincidir juntos.- El platino sonrió sarcásticamente. En ningún momento se levantó del sofá y miraba divertido al moreno y como parecía que estaba apunto de salirle humo por las orejas.

-Draco.- Zabini escupió su nombre prácticamente.- Has descuidado a tus compañeros de casa, empezábamos a creer que desertabas, no sabía que compartir torre con una asquerosa sangre sucia de Gryffindor, te haría cambiar tanto.- En cuanto el moreno pronunció estas palabras todo el mundo le miró atónito. Blasie se había atrevido a pronunciar es insulto, esas dos palabras, en voz alta. Desde que la guerra había terminado, se habían convertido como en palabras prohibidas. Draco rió sonoramente y se levantó muy despacio del sillón. Se colocó detrás de este y apoyándose en el invitó a Zabini a sentarse.

-Oh venga Blasie, no te quejes, si has disfrutado que no estuviese aquí. Mírate intentando ocupar mi lugar.- Draco ladeó la cabeza y sonrío de una forma macábra.- Vamos Blasie, siéntate, haz como si no estuviese, como has hecho desde que ha empezado el curso, no te cortes.

El moreno, sacó la varita de su capa para poder estar preparado si ocurría algo, pero Draco al ver el gesto se le adelantó. En cuestión de segundos se encontraba delante de Blasie, con la varita en alto.

-Vaya vaya, has perdido facultades por lo que veo.- Te veo más lento, _amigo.-_ Zabini rió entre dientes.

-No te tengo miedo, _amigo._

 _-_ Deberías, Zabini, quién juega con fuego se acaba quemando y tu ya estás casi abrasandote.

-El que jugó con fuego fuiste tú Draco Malfoy y Crabbe acabó muerto por tu culpa.- Estas ultimas palabras alteraron al platino que lleno de rabia cogió al moreno por su capa y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana. Se escucharon gritos ahogados pero nadie hizo nada. Malfoy acercó su cara a la de la serpiente.

-Repítelo cobarde y te enviaré directo a San Mungo.- Zabini rió histéricamente.

-Te repito Malfoy, no te tengo miedo.-Craso error. Tras decir esas palabras, el platino le estampó con más violencia contra la pared y con un rápido movimiento de varita le dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Malfoy miró a su alrededor, a todos sus compañeros de casa.

-Y vosotros, si sabéis lo que os conviene, dejadle quieto, no le llevéis a la enfermería. A no ser que me queráis también acabar como él.- Draco sonrió ante la estupefacción de todos y cada uno de los miembro de su casa y salió de allí con la cabeza alta y a paso digno.

Una vez fuera de la sala común se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, pronto sería la hora de la cena. Pero antes de doblar la esquina una voz le paró.

-¡Malfoy! Espera.- El platino se giró y reconoció a la persona que le llamaba. Theodore Nott, un chico que siempre había estado en su curso pero con el que nunca había hablado prácticamente. Era callado y reservado. Aunque a su padre si lo conoció bien. Su padre no corrió tan buena suerte como su familia, su padre se encontraba ahora mismo encerrado rodeado de dementores. Draco sintió un poco de lástima por el chico, pero se mantuvo distante, dispuesto a atacar primero.-No vengo con intención de pelear.-Nott había reparado rápidamente en que aun sujetaba fuertemente su varita con la mano derecha.- Vengo a proponerte un trato. Quiero ayudarte a acabar con Blasie Zabini.- Draco sonrió ampliamente y tras guardar la varita en su túnica, estiró la mano para estrecharla con el recién llegado y esí sellar el trato. Nott sin nada más que decir se dio media vuelta y volvió a la sala común.

Las cosas cada vez se ponían mejor.


End file.
